Alexander DeScott
Present Day Alexander DeScott is a generically engineered El-Aurian clone from the House of Syots. Much of the DeScott past is shrouded in mystery and "Eyes Only" classified stamps. What little there is to tell has been pieced together from the past 300 years of his life spent in the federation. Currently he has returned to civilian life, resigning his position with Juno Fleet after the incidents in "Fall of the Titan" due to the atrocities a twisted aspect of his personality known as The Machiavellian committed. Pre-Federation Thought to be well over 10,000 years old based on the records of several ancient civilizations, Andoral Desoral, better known as Alexander DeScott, was born to a patrician-like caste of El-Aurian society back in the golden age of their empire. The genetic alterations of his father gave Andoral access to powers and longevity only spoken of in the myths of his race, but Syots' desires were never completed as Andoral proved too strong-willed to be dominated. He eventually rebelled against his father and killed him. Syots, however, had mastered neural mapping and was able to transfer his consciousness into a prepared clone. After this centuries passed without Syots interfering with the El-Aurian race. The City of Argatha Andoral was eventually chosen by the governing council of Auria to be governor of Argatha, an El-Aurian colony with a powerful gateway device similar to the Iconian gateway, allowing the citizens of the city to quickly transport across vast reaches of space to reach home without the need for space travel. Argatha was located deep below the surface of the planet now known as earth. After several centuries, unstable tectonics caused Argatha to be abandoned, however Andoral and his brother Orias continued to use the city as a gateway to continue research on the life of Earth, often joining it for several decades before "dying" and returning to the city below to report their findings. Several scientific colonies like this existed across the galaxy through which El-Aurians collected their vast knowledge of other cultures. The Borg and the Fall of Auria Syots Desoral returned while his sons were away at Argatha and quickly resumed his former authority, having adapted his experiments to his own clones. He transformed the Aurian people into a far more militaristic and aggressive race, eventually leading them to provoke the Borg in an attempt to show the lesser species that the Aurian race was their true leaders. This backfired when the Borg managed to capture an Aurian battleship, the Lune Bade, and assimilate the adaptive shielding technology. Andoral and Orias returned to Auria in time for the last great battle between the Aurian ships and the Borg fleet and Andoral managed to break his father's hold over the governing council long enough to evacuate Auria before the Borg landed. As the ships departed many were shot down or captured, but one of them, the powerful Aurian flagship ''Infinitum, ''suffered a catastrophic failure of its experimental singularity drive and ignited the planets atmosphere, eradicating the remaining population of Auria in one terrible blast. The Capture Andoral and Orias were captured by the Borg, however the genetic alterations made them impossible to unwillingly assimilate. The Queen, in an attempt to break them, forced them to watch the utter decimation of their world and species. This took thirty years during which the planet Auria was strip-mined to dust and the bulk of the Aurian race was reduced to a few hundred free individuals, however the brothers did not falter and eventually managed to escape their captivity, stealing several thousand teraquads of information on assimilated Borg technology in the process. The Federation and The Juno Proposal Upon arriving on earth in the early 23rd century, Andoral, now Aleksandrov DeScott, brokered a deal with the Federation Council that granted him and his family full diplomatic immunity in exchange for his knowledge of ship design and propulsion technology. Over the next 200 years he had a hand in nearly every major advancement in starship technology in the Federation, quickly rising to the position of head of the Ship Design Council and director of Utopia Planitia Fleet Shipyards. Task Force 76 The battle of the Bassen Rift led DeScott to resurrect an idea he fielded nearly a century before regarding a specialized task force in Star Fleet designed to act as the Sword and Shield of the Federation. Initially rejected due to sheer cost, the recently stunned Federation Council quickly revisited his proposal and, with the backing of Admiral Robert Cornwall, officially chartered Task Force 76 and stationed a rag-tag team of ships at the very edge of Federation space on the far side of the Klingon Empire. Once there Aleksi was given two stars and command of a small outpost orbiting a star called 'Anchor,' however after a decade the Juno Fleet Anchorage had quickly become the powerhouse of the entire region. After countless battles with Borg, Tal-Shiar, Klingon, Pirate, and even a small Dominion fleet, the Federation Council altered the Task Force 76 Charter to officially break Juno away from Star Fleet, giving it complete autonomy and provincial authority over all the systems beyond the Klingon Empire, providing the fleet continue to serve the best interest of the people of the Federation. DeScott was a signer of both the Task Force 76 Charter and the new Juno Fleet Charter and Juno Fleet Uniform Code of Military Justice Dearth, Resurrection, and Resignation Vice Admiral Aleksandrov DeScott was assassinated during a diplomatic ball in 2420. His body was entombed under his estate in Ireland and his positions were left vacant for several months before it was eventually discovered his father, Syots, had engineered the assassination as an attempt to 'steal' his son back. A clone that had been imprinted with Andoral's neural pattern was rescued from Syots' hideaway deep in Dominion space and the mad El-Aurian was finally captured and imprisoned by the Q in the heart of a Pulsar. The clone was damaged during transport back to Juno Fleet space and had to be removed from the maturation tank long before it was supposed to be, resulting in the body of the Vice Admiral being approximately 16 years old, however with the full intellect of Andoral Desoral. After extensive mental evaluation and cybernetic reconstruction he was returned to service with his full rank and eventually was promoted to Commander-in-Chief of Juno Fleet. His promotion to Juno Fleet CinC led to several direct threats against the fleet, including a pirate attack, a Dominion incursion, and eventually his own subconscious "Machiavellian" took control of his body to lure the Undine (Species 8472) into direct conflict with Juno Fleet. After the last incident, Alexander DeScott resigned his position and left Juno Fleet. He has not been seen since. = Category:Characters Category:Biographies Category:Informational